Demon in Disguise
by starkatio
Summary: One night Captain Kirkland is out on patrol when he is attacked by two demons, lucky a passerby finds him and takes him home,but soon he learns the innocent passerby isn't who he thinks he is. UsXUk Franada bit Gerita possible more in later chapters.More to come this will not be just a 2 chapter story
1. The Meeting

**~I Do not Own Hetalia or the charaters used in this story.~**

**Hi everyone this is my first fanfiction so please tell me what you english isn't very good but i try my best, if you see anything you think should be changed or anyideas please share**

* * *

It was a cold winter night in New York City when captain of the Holy Angel Knights of heaven Arthur Kirkland was on patrol looking for some troublesome demons to kill. Arthur sighed not finding any signs of the evil demons that normally cause so much trouble in this huge American city. As he passed by the city's huge park he picked up on evil coming from inside, with a flap of his beautiful white wings he flew down to have a better look. Once inside the park he couldn't find any signs of demons until he heard a voice behind him.

"Look at the small little angel that has made his way on my land,da?" Arthur turned his head to look behind him and that's when his eyes met evil. There stood a demon with pale blonde hair with two horn pointing perfectly out , purple eyes that just begged for you to fall for his evil aura surrounding him, and big black leather like wings on his back. Arthur knew it wouldn't be pretty if he fought the demon but he knew he had a chance since it was only them till he noticed another demon to the side of him. It was a young women with hair of the same color but longer, with dark blues eyes, and smaller wings on her back. Arthur cursed under his breath knowing he was in for it, not only was he alone but he was out numbered and even with his power he was in trouble. He tried to fly away but the female demon grabbed him.

"That isn't very gentlemen like Mr. Kirkland, I didn't even get to introduce myself." the male demons said walking slowly to where Arthur was being held.

"Then please I am all ears" Arthur snapped at the demon trying not to show the fear that was slowly encasing him.

"Well I am known as Captain Braginski to the demons but you can call me Ivan, and this is my lovely little sister, Natalia," Ivan said to Arthur with a evil smile now close enough to touch Arthur.

"I see, well you already seem to know who I am so I do not think I will need to introduce myself. Now if you will kindly let me go I will be on my way." Arthur spoke humbly as he tried to find away out of there.

"Well you can leave anytime, but not 'till I have my fun, da," Ivan asked running his hand up Arthur back to his wings where he continued to run his hand till he reached one of the main joints of Arthur wing and he gripped it tightly. Arthur screamed out in pain hearing his bones snap. He squirmed but couldn't get free. After making sure Arthur's wing was broken in at least five places, Ivan backed away, smiling, at the panting angel.

" I guess I can leave you be now since you did give me a bit of fun," Ivan said starting to walk away. Arthur sighed happily but then Ivan turned around using his long sharp nails to cut a deep gash in Arthur chest. Laughing, Ivan ordered his sister to let go of the angel. She did so causing Arthur to call into the cold snow below. Arthur laid there his white wings now busted and stained red, the snow slowly turning red by the blood flowing out of his chest the smell of iron burned his nose. He knew if no one came even he, a powerful angel, would die. He prayed. Ivan's laugh got louder as he walk over to Arthur and raised his foot about to smash the angel's head in when he stopped dead in his tracks. Arthur tried to see why but his vision was slowly fading along with his life. He watched as Ivan and his sister left in a hurry, slowly closing his eyes hoping his death this time would be easier then the last.

Arthur slowly opened his eyes to see he was in a room, he looked around realizing it was a bedroom most likely of a human who found him. He looked himself over to see he was in his human form and his torso was covered in bandages wearing a pair of human pants. He looked over to see his normal clothing in a mess of red on the floor. He sighed heavy knowing soon he would be asked millions of questions about what happened by the person who saved him. He slowly got up fighting the pain shooting though his whole body and walked to the bathroom using the wall for support, looking in the mirror he could see the black rings around his green eyes from the exhaustion he felt and that his normally bright blonde hair was still stained at the tips from his blood. With that he headed back to the bed where he laid back down, hoping for some more rest before meeting his savor. But before he could close his eyes in walked a man, he had bright blue eyes that reminded Arthur of the skies , dirty blonde hair that looked like rich sand, and a pair of glasses placed perfect on his face. Shocked the man ran over to Arthur happily.

"YOUR AWAKE! I WAS SO WORRIED YOU WERE ALL BLOODY AND-AND!"the man started to yell. Arthur jumped back then stopped him but putting his hand up.

"You bloody wanker. Stop yelling. I am fine, now tell me who you are and where I am."

"My name is Alfred Jones, I'm 24. Dude, I was on my way from McDonald's and you looked as if you were fucked up. I walked over to you, bloody and shit, guessed then you were probably mugged, saw you breathing and brought you back here to my apartment. I won't ask you what you are or why you were like that, all I want is to know your name," Alfred said looking Arthur in the eyes with a big goofy smile on his face.

"Well I guess it would be rude to not at least give you my name, my name is Arthur. Arthur Kirkland," Arthur answered in his normal polite way. Alfred just kept smiling not giving Arthur the weird confused looks he was expecting.

"I see, Arthur, make yourself at home I have to go to work so I won't be home till tonight. Help your self to any food in the kitchen, just don't over do it over." Alfred picked up his keys and wallet from a table in the bedroom, then he walked over to Arthur handing him a piece of paper with a number written on it.

"This is my cell if ya need anything, dude give me a call okay." Arthur took the paper and nodded. Before he could say another word Alfred pretty much ran out the apartment leaving Arthur to himself. _Bloody wanker why of all people did I end up in the care of someone like him_, Arthur thought to himself laying back down. _At least I am alive and not in the hands of a demon _was Arthur final thoughts before he slowly fell asleep.


	2. Enter Canada and France

Later that day Arthur awoke to the sound of someone coming into the apartment. Hoping it was Alfred, he got up and slowly walked out of the bedroom to the front room where he noticed a man sitting down watching TV.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" Arthur asked the man. With a smirk the man stood walking over to Arthur his long blonde hair flowing as he walked. Lost Arthur slowly stepped back till he hit the wall and was trapped.

"Well my name you see, ma belle rose, is not important. What's your name~" the man said leaning closer to Arthur's face. Arthur was about to scream when a spatula was thrown at the man's head from the other room. Shocked, Arthur looked over to see a man who looked a lot like Alfred but he was sure is wasn't him, maybe a brother.

"Francis! What did I tell you about hitting on people!" he yelled small tears in his eyes.

"Matthieu~ Je suis tres désolé I was joking." Francis tried to say to protect himself but the other man wouldn't have it. Slowly the Alfred look alike walked over to Arthur reaching out his hand.

"Hello, my name is Matthew Williams. I am Alfred's little brother. Since he was forced to work over time, he asked me to come over and make dinner for you. So who are you exactly and how do you know my brother?"Arthur reached out shaking Matthew's hand.

"Arthur Kirkland, I am just staying here I kind of got in a tad of trouble and got nicked then beaten up pretty bad. Lucky your brother found me and helped me out. Sorry if I am causing any trouble."

"Oh no it's fine. I'm sorry about my boyfriend he's a bit...sorry." Matthew said sadly looking at Francis.

"It's quite okay chap. Just because this tosser caused problems does not make it your fault." Arthur said laughing.

"I AM NOT, A, TOSSER! I AU FRANCIS!" Francis yelled trying to stand up for himself.

"Oh sod off you, bloody tosser!" Arthur yelled back causing Francis to slowly sit back down on the couch and watch TV.

"Thanks, I'm guessing you're hungry. Arthur, I just finished making some pancakes. Please come eat," Matthew said leading Arthur into the Kitchen where there was a plate with a stack a foot tall of pancakes. Arthur looked at the food in amazement, never have seeing it before in Heaven. Matthew laughed at Arthur then handed him a plate with 3 pancakes on it.

"Here. Try it with maple syrup. It's really good. Ah," Matthew said then headed back to cooking. Arthur nodded then started eating while taking notes about Matthew. He noticed that he wasn't very much like Alfred. Matthew had the same color hair and glasses but that was the only likeness. Matthew didn't have Alfred's eyes, hair style, and their attitudes were completely different. Matthew had purple eyes with only a small hit of blue in them in the right lighting. His hair longer and wavy, and he was more relaxed and small.

"So are you and Alfred really brothers, you look nothing alike?" Arthur asked in the middle of taking a bite of his pancakes.

"Oh, well you see we are only half brothers. Alfred's dad died so his mother remarried my father and had me. But sadly when I was 16 and Alfred was 18 our parents died in a car crash. Lucky we made it on our own," Matthew said cleaning up the kitchen and putting the leftovers away, and taking his own plate and setting it down. Arthur sat there looking down sadly not knowing what to say to other. Matthew looked over, noticed Arthur's expression, and smiled.

"But don't let it get you down. Sure my brother and I have had a hard time but Alfred never let it get him down. He is always smiling and trying his best to help people like yourself. That why he does what he does," Matthew said sitting down next to Arthur and eating.

"On that note, what does Alfred do? I never got the chance to talk to him before he left for work."

"Oh he's a cop, he would be home by now but something must have come up and he asked me to come over to take care of you," Matthew said with a soft smile on his face. Arthur could feel a bit of anger build up inside of him. He was an angel, a powerful one at that. He didn't need a child-minder.

"So, Arthur, what do you do for a living?"Matthew said looking at the brit. Arthur choked on his food. Bloody hell I forgot to think of a back story to tell

"Well… At the moment I am without work, due to private issues," Arthur said trying his best to make it believable. Matthew just nodded at him.

"I see. So how old are you, Arthur? You don't look like you're much older than us? "Matthew looked at Arthur closely.

"Oh, well, I am about 25." Arthur guessed, not knowing really how old he was. He stopped counting after 200. Matthew smiled at him.

"Wow. So you're a year younger than Francis." He laughed then went back to eating.

After what felt like hours, Arthur looked at the clock, realizing it was 11:30. How much longer until Alfred got home? Slowly he got up and walked to the sink to clean his plate. After finishing that, he helped Matthew clean the kitchen and they made their way to the front room. The clock turned to midnight. Before Arthur could say anything, the front door slammed open to reveal Alfred. He had a half eaten hamburger in one hand, while in the other hand he held both a McDonald's bag and a Happy Meal.

"Dudes I'm home!" Alfred yelled at the top of his lungs, most likely waking up everyone in the apartment complex. Arthur sighed knowing tonight wasn't going to be normal.


	3. Alfred the douchebag

Arthur watched Alfred as he stumbled over to them. Alfred had the same goofy grin that just rubbed Arthur the wrong way. Matthew glared at Alfred while poor Francis just tried to disappear.

"You better eat all that yourself...We already ate." Matthew sighed faceplaming at his brother.

"No worries dude, you know I can. By the way why is "it" on my couch...?"Alfred said starting as a joke then going to a angry, hate filled voice looking at Francis. Matthew rolled his eyes at his older brother.

"He came with me...if you don't like it lump it." Matthew said harshly to his brother. Arthur just stood there not knowing what to say, He wanted to stop the two but it was none of his business.

"ITS MY APPARTMENT! DAMN IT MATTIE YOU KNOW I HATE HIM! GET RID OF HIM!"Alfred yelled at the top of his lungs. Arthur could see Matthew flinch and start shaking, thats when he knew he would stop this.

"WHY DONT YOU LISTEN MATTIE IN GODS NA-" Alfred yelled till he was stopped by Arthur.

"ALFRED! I do believe that is enough, your acting like a bloody nutter. The tosser is here. He hasn't done anything and he is your brother's boyfriend." Arthur said hiding that fact Francis did try to mess with him earlier. Francis ran in to the kitchen yelling at Arthur.

"I am the amazing Francis not a tosser, I tell you!" Arthur just ignored the man and looked at Alfred to see he was shocked, hes bright blue eyes were wide looking at the Brit. Alfred's hands made fists his anger was building up.

"THAT'S WHY I DONT LIKE HIM! He is nothing but trouble if he isn't trying something, which I don't believe he didn't do to you, he is trying to do something to my cute, pure, innocent, lil bro! Dude why don't you understand hes a man-whore. Who would want him by their important family!" Arthur looked at Matthew who was looking at the ground. You could see a few tear drops fall from his face.

"I AM NOT A MANWHORE! WHY WON-"Francis yelled at Alfred but was stopped by Matthew covering his mouth with his hand. Francis stopped and looked at Matthew. He could see the sadness inside his purple eyes. Francis looked down sadly, He hates seeing Matthew so upset just because of him. Matthew walked over to Arthur trying his best to smile but Arthur could see the sadness, the hurt,the helplessness in Matthew's eyes. Arthur wanted to say something but Matthew shook his head, giving the Brit a weak smile.

"Thank you Arthur, I do believe it is time to take our leave." Matthew then turned to his brother glaring into his blue eyes with his purple.

"Thank you for fucking up the night. Your a pal, bro." Matthew said walking over to Francis and grabbing his hand.

"But-bu-"Francis tried to say but Arthur cut him off.

"Pipe down Frog, I think it is best. Matthew, it was a pleasure, good night." Arthur said looking at the two. Francis looked into the man's eyes and realized he was right. He nodded at Arthur with a smile. Alfred stood there lost, his little brother had yelled at him and he was about to walk away from him.

"But Mattie..." Alfred said sadly looking at his brother.

"Alfred.. leave it be please." Arthur said looking at the man. That's when Alfred shut up and just walked away to his bedroom. Arthur looked at Matthew who nodded and started out saying his goodbyes. Once Matthew and Francis were gone, Arthur walked into the bedroom where Alfred was sitting on the bed, his head in his hand looking at the floor. Arthur sat next to Alfred and started to rub the man's back. He may not be human but he understands caring for a brother. Before his own died, he had a little brother who he gave his life for. Alfred slowly looked up and over at Arthur smiling weakly. Then he slumped over resting his head on Arthur shoulder.

"I'm sorry.. you shouldn't have had to stop that, you're a guest." Alfred said sounding more mature then normal.

"Well it's a big brother's job to want whats' best for their little brother's. What the bloody hell good would you be if you did not worry about him." Arthur said speaking about his own past and the events that just happened. Arthur could remember bits of his past life. Most of them were of his death but he had a lucky few of his little brother. Back then he had once had a fight with his brother over what he could wear, his brother loved to be rebellious and free but when Arthur recommended he dressed more proper they had a big fight.

"Sounds like your talking like you understand, so I'm guessing you have a lil bro too?" Alfred sighed getting up and walking to the bathroom to change out of his uniform.

"Well...i use to have a brother but something happened." Arthur said looking down. His worst memories the ones of his death flashing in his head. He remembers the bullet hitting him as he pushed his younger brother out of the way. He felt pain shoot through his body, as if to remind him of the suffering he had once faced. Arthur started to shake as the pain grew worst, panting heavy. Alfred walked out, noticing the Brits condition he ran over.

"DUDE! Whats wrong?" Arthur couldn't answer he just held his chest. Soon he felt his hands growing wet, he looked down to see blood seeping threw the shirt he was wearing. Shocked, he started to pant more till he felt arms around him.

"Relax Arthur please" Alfred said trying to calm Arthur. Shocked, a blush grew across Arthur's face. Being too embarrassed to remember he was in pain, Arthur pushed Alfred off him. Alfred flew back and hit the wall.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Arthur yelled, his face now beat red.

"Trying to get you to relax so I can take care of that." Alfred said rubbing his head with one hand and pointing to the blood on Arthur shirt with the other. Arthur relaxed and realized what Alfred meant. He got up and started unbuttoning his shirt while Alfred walked into the bathroom. Once Arthur's shirt was removed, Alfred came out of the bathroom with a few wet rags and the first aid kit. He had Arthur sit on the bed and he started to unwrap the blooded bandages that were around Arthur's thin chest. Once removed, Arthur could see the aftermath of the cut the demon had left on him. He was surprised to see it was healing well. Normally a demon's cut will poison an angel and the only things that can cure it is, killing the demon that caused the cut, having a holy man use holy water, or asking a demon to cure it of their own free will(which all wouldn't do). Arthur couldn't figure out how Alfred had fixed his wounds so well, he looked to childish to be a holy man, and he was surely not a demon, Arthur would have noticed right. Shaking his head to get rid of the thoughts, Arthur sighed and looked at Alfred who was slowly and carefully re-wrapping his chest. Once done Alfred got up and took the first aid kit back to the bathroom. When he returned, he helped Arthur in to bed.

"Dude just relax and get some sleep okay. Ill like take the couch so don't worry about me doing any funny shit okay?" Alfred said walking to the door. Arthur couldn't fight with the man knowing he was right so he just nodded. Alfred smiled at Arthur one last time then flipped the switch turning off the lights.

"Good night Arthur."

"Good night Alfred."


	4. The Past

Arthur slowly opened his eyes to a path darkened by clouds and rain. The smell of gun power blotted his sense; he knew what this was- the day he died. The year was 1776 and the American Revolutionary War was in full swing. Arthur had once lived joyously in America with a boy he had taken in as a little brother, but with much sorrow, when the war started, Arthur was forced to leave, returning to England to be appointed as a General in the war. After all these years this was the only memory he could still remember to the fullest. He and some of his men slowly walked down the country road making their way to the meeting spot with reinforcements. Arthur looked to the sky, the water pouring from the clouds soaking everyone and everything. Thunder roared and lightning struck; the weather was intensifying to a shocking level.

"Men, seek shelter! The storm is getting harsh! Take cover in the trees!" Arthur commanded to his men, who slowly made their exhausted ways to the trees to set up camp. Arthur followed behind them till reaching an apple tree, where he sat. He reached to the ground and picked up a deep red apple, thinking back to his little brother. He could remember everything about the boy, but due his the years, his name escaped the General's mind. Arthur thought for a few minutes, wondering what had become of his little brother. The Brit himself was 30, so that would make his brother about 20 now. He was most likely forced into the American army; Arthur felt tears run down his cheeks at the thought that his little brother could be dead, killed by the bullets of one of his soldiers. Arthur quickly wiped away his tears then sighed, closing his eyes; maybe he could achieve slumber in the pouring rain. Listening, Arthur could hear the rain dancing on the ground and the thunder crying in the sky. After what only felt like a few minutes, one of his men called out to him. The General opened his tired green eyes and stood.

"General Kirkland; a scout is reporting rebels coming down the road. What are your orders?" One of his men questioned.

"Ready yourself, and set up in the road." Arthur ordered. His soldiers understood the command. They ran to the road and prepared their guns. With all his men ready, Arthur stood behind them. He waited for what felt like ages; then finally, the rebels were in range.

"Ready!... Aim!...Fi-" Arthur stopped himself, looking into the blur of American soldiers and finding a familiar face; his little brother.

"Fi-" One of the men nearby Arthur tried to shout out.

"Hold your fire!" Arthur commanded, but the Brits were found and heard by the rebels, who were running at them full force. Arthur cursed under his breath. The rebels were no more then 10 feet away and one of Arthur men did something very dumb. The man, standing right beside Arthur, let his nerves get the best of him, and with a panicked cry, his hand made it's way to the trigger. Arthur, not about to let the soldier fire at his little brother, put himself right in front of the barrel of the musket. The circular bullet struck Arthur's chest at a high velocity, tearing a large hole in his torso. The General fell backwards, hitting the ground, shockingly, not dead. Yet. Arthur could heard his brother crying out to him. Crimson blood dripped from his mouth as he groaned, coughing. The Brit put a hand to his wound, and knew he was done for. He chuckled slightly at himself; so it wasn't my men that would kill him, but me. Arthur's brother arrived to him and fell to his knees, lifting up Arthur so he wasn't lying on the muddy earth below, and cradled the General in his arms. Arthur smiled at the young man, who he saw as a brother, but at times a deep secret love.

"I-I... I apologize..." Arthur mumbled.

"Do not leave me again, Arthur! Did you not promise to come back!? I love you, Arthur! Please do not leave me..." His brother cried, tears hitting Arthur almost as hard as the rain. Arthur smiled at the boy, placing bloodied hand on his cheek.

"I... love you too...m-more than you will ever know.." Arthur said leaning up with all this power, trying to kiss the boy. Seeing what Arthur was trying to do the boy closed his eyes in leaned in himself, but before their lips could meet, Arthur fell back, his green eyes now hollow, lifeless. He was dead. Arthur shot up from bed, sweat covering his body as he panted. There was a loud crash, and Alfred ran into the room.

"DUDE! Are you okay? I heard you scream like a crazy person; scared the shit out of me." Alfred asked in a panic. Arthur looked at him, tears in his eyes. He shook his head and looked down. Alfred slowly walked over and sat on the bed, hugging Arthur tightly.

"It's okay..." Arthur eyes widened in shock; this felt so much like deja-vu. It was almost the same feeling as that day. Alfred looked so much like his brother, and his touch felt so alike. Arthur started to lose himself, thinking it was the same; slowly, he pushed Alfred away and looked at him. Alfred could tell something was wrong with Arthur. The Brit's eyes were blurred and filled with sadness. Then, slowly, Arthur leaned closer to Alfred. Alfred tried to move away, but Arthur was holding on to him to tightly.

"Du-!" Alfred tried to say, but a pair of lips covered his and stopped him. He sat there, wide eyed, looking at the Brit that was kissing him. It wasn't what Alfred thought it would be; shoot, he thought he was about to be raped! The kiss was soft, sweet, and filled with longing. Playing along, Alfred wrapped his arms around the Brit, allowing the kiss to deepen, but suddenly, Arthur fell limp in his arms. Panicked, Alfred looked at the Brit and realized he had passed out. Alfred sighed and lay the Brit back down. He then headed for the bathroom to get a washcloth to place on the other man's forehead. Once in the bathroom, a headache hit Alfred like a brick. Memories of a life he didn't want to remember plagued him. Two men in the rain, one with a gaping wound in his chest, and dying in the other arms. Alfred held his head in his hands and slowly looked up in the mirror, seeing a reflection he didn't want. His hair was black, and two horns resided on the sides of his head. A pair of black leather-like wings were on his back, and his fingers were now razor-sharp claws. With a deep frown, Alfred punched the mirror, causing it to break into numerous pieces. He looked at his hand, blood dripping slowly from cuts. He sighed, then looked at the parts of the mirror still standing, lucky this time he saw himself and not the monster inside of him.


	5. THE CLOSET!

**Hi every one sorry it took so long...im kinda in a slump and i have school comeing up next week...idk when chapter 6 will be up but i promise it will be here sooner or later! : please review~~~ i dont own the charaters in this story or hetalia.**

* * *

It had been 10 days since Arthur was saved by Alfred, and now he was feeling better; his fever was gone, and the cut on his chest was almost healed. The only bad thing was that Arthur couldn't look Alfred in the face anymore after the kiss. Alfred had told him it was nothing and it was because the Brit had been sick, but he just couldn't shake it. Every time he looked at the American, he would get all flustered and tried to get away from him as fast as possible. Alfred had noticed this, but hoped that Arthur would grow out of it and look at him again, since he had realized deep down he may have been growing feelings for Arthur. It was early in the morning and Arthur walked out of the bedroom to be greeted by Alfred in his uniform.

"Hey Artie, I got to work the morning shift today, so I got to go. I made breakfast; yours is in the microwave. If there's, like, anything you need dude give me a ring."Alfred said, buttoning up his uniform shirt. Arthur just stood there, looking away, his cheeks lightly colored pink from seeing Alfred's bare chest and abs. Alfred looked over at Arthur, noticing his behavior, and laughed.

"Well, dude, I got to go, so don't blow up my apartment. Oh! And don't forget, we are going to my friends Berwald's pub tonight, so be ready when I get home, 'cause we are meeting Ludwig and the others there." Alfred said leaving. Arthur sighed then looked around; _this place is a bloody mess,_ he thought, walking into the kitchen to get his food. Arthur sat there eating, thinking of what to do; normally he would watch TV, but lately there were nothing but reruns, so that was out. He could go find a job, but it was kinda hard since he wasn't human. He sat there, thinking, then smiled, putting his plate in the sink. He then made his way to the kitchen closet and pulled out all the cleaning supplies he could find; he knew what he would do today. Arthur stood there ready to fight; he had his hair pulled out of his eyes with clips, Windex in one hand, and a rag in the other. He started by wiping down everything in the kitchen, from table tops to stove to even the shelves in the refrigerator. Once that was down, he pulled out the mop and cleaned the floors, followed by waxing them. When he was sure there was no unclean area and the kitchen had an almost magical like sparkle to it, he moved to the front room to do the same.

After three hours of cleaning the front room, bathroom, dining room, and Alfred's computer room, Arthur had finally got to the last room; Alfred's bedroom. He went in and started picking up all of the dirty clothing thrown around the floor, putting it all into a basket so he could wash them. Once he was sure all the clothing was collected, Arthur made his way to the washer and threw them in, then headed right back to the bedroom to get back to work. He took his rag and wiped everything, making sure there wasn't a speck of dust anywhere. He then noticed something pointing out from under Alfred's bed and he pulled up the cover to reveal a mess of god knows what hidden. Slowly, he reached under, pulling out underwear, socks, shopping bags, candy wrappers, and a sandwich that looked like it could come to life at any moment. Arthur threw the clothing in a pile for washing and slowly took the food wrappers and the monstrous sandwich to the trash. He slowly made his way back to the bedroom and found his next target, Alfred's closet. Arthur took a deep breath then opened the closet. His eyes widened at the tall pile of stuff falling his way, he tried to jump away but failed and was buried by all the stuff. Arthur couldn't remember what happened next due to the fact something hit him in the head, which felt strangely like bowling ball.

After a long day of work Alfred finally arrived at his home. He knocked on the door, but there was no answer. _'Weird Artie normally answers'_ Alfred thought as he pulled out his key and opened the front door. He searched the apartment for Arthur but there was no sign of him, only a spot path leading to the bedroom. Alfred rushed inside to find Arthur knocked out under a pile of stuff.

"Artie! are you okay dude!?" Alfred yelled running to the Brit and throwing all the objects off of him.

"Ugh my bloody head..." Arthur groaned sitting up, he then looked around noticing the objects surrounding him and Alfred.

"WHY IN GODS GOOD NAME IS THERE SO MUCH STUFF IN YOUR CLOSET!" Arthur yelled at Alfred, who just laughed. Arthur then noticed a white plush toy, he slowly picked it up.

"what the blood hell is this wanker?"

"Oh! That's Alfred mochi~ my friend Kiku from Japan made it for me in high school. I think he had a thing for me. It was the glasses bro." Alfred joked while Arthur just rolled his eyes thinking how dumb the American was and picked up another object. Arthur looked at the idea he had picked up, it was a picture of a man and a young boy he was guessing was Alfred. He turned the picture around to see a date, his eyes widened. Arthur knew this wasn't Alfred step dad due to seeing pictures of him days before but then who was it cause with the date on this picture and Alfred's age; his real father should have been dead.

"Alfred? Who is this? Is this your real father? But how? was he not dead?" Arthur said looking up at Alfred who had a look of pure shock. He quickly took the photo out of Arthur hands.

" WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR WANKER I WAS JUST ASKING," Arthur screamed.

"this is none of your business!" Alfred said darkly walking away. Arthur got up off the floor and walked over to Alfred pulling his shoulder so he would face him.

" IT IS! Tell me the truth! Don't you trust me! Are we not friends!" Arthur bellowed with tears in his eyes, feeling hurt by the fact Alfred was hiding something from him. Alfred cringed then released his anger.

"YES ITS MY OLD MAN, IT DIDNT DIE LIKE MATTIE TOLD YOU!BECAUSE I WAS THE ONE WHO KILLED HIM WHEN I WAS 12!" He yelled tears forming in his eyes. Alfred quickly noticed what he had said and covered his mouth in horror. Arthur was breath taken and started to shake.

"I-I'm sorry" He said while Alfred walked to the bed.

"its fine just...i need to lay down, get ready for Berwald's. I'm going to take a nap." Alfred said laying back and closing his eyes.

'Alfred opened his eyes to reveal what looked like a movie of the events that day. Little 12 year old him was sleeping on the couch after a long day of playing outside.

"Alfred come here!" his father ordered from the other room. Sleepily Alfred slowly got up and walked into the kitchen where his father was standing with a bottle of booze in his hand.

"D-Dad?" Alfred asked a bit scared by the drunk man in front of him. His father slowly made his way closer to Alfred and grabbed him by the neck slowly lifting him off the ground. Alfred started to gasp for air, kicking his legs trying to get free, but seem to fail till he moved just the right way and kicked his father in the stomach, making him let go. Panting for air, Alfred somehow was able to run into the bathroom locking the door behind him, as he slowly fell to his knees.

"Wow kid looks like you got us in one hell of a place." A man sitting on the toilet seat causing Alfred to look up. The man looked like a older him but he was see though with black hair, horns, claws, and two black wings behind him. Alfred gasped and tried to get out but heard him father calling him.

"Don't worry kid. I'm not going to hurt you, but he will," The man said with a evil smirk.

"H-how can I get out of here? I don't want to die!" Alfred yelled tears falling from his blue eyes. The man sighed and looked as if he was about to cry himself.

"Y-you have the power to stop him, but in doing so...your past life of suffering will come back to you; hunting your mind till the demon inside you consumes your soul and body." Alfred looked at the man wide eyed. Was there really something like that inside of him?

"W-Why?" Alfred mumbled not looking away from the man.

"Because someone you cared for deeply in the past died and you..well me, really, picked to agree with the Devil himself. I became a demon killing my men and his, but he didn't come back. When I died I was hoping you would never have to let me out, keeping the demon you hold inside caged forever. Sadly it seems if you want to live, you will need to open that cage and use my... our powers once again."The man looked at his hands as if to see the monster he truly was. Alfred took a deep breath then stood in front of the man.

"I must protect mom and Mattie no matter what, and I can't do that if I'm dead. I'll take any punishment that comes with this just help me live, cause I feel that if I don't do this now one day the person we care about will die again because of us."Alfred said bravely as the man just laughed. Then everything became black. The next thing Alfred knew, he was waking up next to his father. He looked over to see a knife sticking out of the man right where his heart was. Alfred jumped back then looked in the mirror next to him, He was covered in blood and looked just like the man he had seen earlier. "_I am truly sorry for bring this back on you"_ a voice said in his head. Alfred smiled then slowly got up grabbing the phone and dialing 9-1-1. As he talked to the operator, he slowly changed back to normal.

It a cold sweat, Alfred jumped out of bed panting heavily. He looked around and realized it was just a dream. Arthur walked into the room minutes later to see the man all worked up.

"Are you okay?" He asked drying his hair with a towel. Alfred looked at him and nodded.

"How long was I out?"He asked. Arthur looked up at a clock.

"About 10 minutes. I am about done getting fancied up so we can head out in a few. But you may want to get cleaned up first, you nutter." Alfred nodded again and got up walking passed Arthur and his idiotic comment, to the bathroom and closing the door. Once inside, he sat on the toilet holding his chest. How come every time he was close to Arthur, he felt so strange? As if deep inside his soul was longing for the man. Alfred quickly mentally smacked himself. He couldn't have feelings for Arthur. He was an angel, and if he knew what Alfred was, he would kill him. Alfred got up and headed in the shower. Once inside the shower, Alfred held his head as images of his past manifested his mind. The rain, the gunfire, the blood. And the soft lips of his beloved. Alfred sighed, having a feeling tonight wouldn't go according to plan.


	6. Do you want a Gilbird?

Finally chapter 6 i hope you guys all like it since i was writing it while deadly sick lol plz review~

I DO NOT OWN HETALIA~

* * *

Alfred sighed getting out of the shower and walking out with a towel around his waist. Arthur looked at the man and his brain pretty much broke. Alfred laughed to himself seeing the man's reaction then slowly walked over to him and hugging him.

"Thanks for worrying about me dude. I didn't mean to be a ass," Alfred mumbled into Arthur's ear pulling away from him. Arthur just looked at Alfred, blushing and not knowing what to say or do to the man. Alfred smiled at Arthur then looked him over.

"Are you really going to wear that fancy shit to a bar?" Alfred asked seeing that Arthur's outfit was a little too formal for going out drinking.

"Whats wrong with looking nice?"Arthur asked fixing his hair so it was flat and neat, unlike his normal spiky and wild style. Alfred laughed then grabbed Arthur's head and started to move his hands wildly messing up the Brits hair, then he pulled off the sweater vest he was wearing, followed by losing up his button up shirt.

"There now you look good. Sex hair~" Alfred said walking away to get dressed. Arthur just stood there in shock.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT FOR! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO GET READY," Arthur yelled the blush on his face still remaining. Alfred just laughed pulling out a pair of dark jeans and a U.S.A t-shirt for himself.

"You look cuter that way," Alfred said to Arthur who was now giving a tomato a run for its money.

"DONT CALL ME CUTE Y-YOU... YOU BUGGER! NOW GET DRESSED OR WE'LL BE LATE!" Arthur yelled leaving the room with a slam of the door. Alfred sighed seeing as once again he had messed up trying to be nice. He quickly put on a pair of American flag boxers then his pants and shirt. He then grabbed his phone and walked out to the front room where Arthur was waiting.

"Shall we?" Alfred asked grabbing his car keys and wallet. Arthur nodded then walked to the door opening and following Alfred to his car. Once in the car Alfred spent the whole ten minutes that was the ride to the bar talking about all the people that were going to be there. Arthur thought it was weird how Alfred knew so many people from all over the world but they don't call the US the melting pot for nothing. Once they arrived Alfred parked the car and they walked to the bar, once inside they were greeted by a man who Alfred called Tino, he was somewhat short with pale blonde hair and purple eyes.

"Well hi, Alfred, you seem to be late as normal. Everyone is waiting for you," Tino said, leading them to a table where eight other men sat. Arthur only knew of them which he recognized as Francis and Matthew. One of the men stood walking over to Arthur, He was well build taller then Alfred and a lot scarier. Arthur looked up at the man feeling his blue eyes digging into his soul, causing him to cry a bit inside. Alfred laughed and shook the hands hand.

"Berwald long time no see bro! You should really stop by the office sometime and show the newbies how it is. Oh! You two Tino we haven't had anyone with a better shot then you." Alfred said talking to the two men. Arthur stood there lost. This tall guy would be the perfect officer but this little shrimp of a guy, no bigger then himself, a cop? and a good one at that? Berwald put his hand on Arthur's shoulder causing him a flinch a bit. Arthur looked over and noticed Berwald had pulled out a chair for him.

"Sit?"He asked in a deep voice which scared Arthur even more. Quickly he sat down and looked around the table wondering who these people were.

"Okay, dudes, this is Arthur Kirkland. He has been staying with me so I thought I should bring him along so play nice okay?" Alfred joked to all his friends.

"V'ell then I think it vould be best if we call introduced ourselves." A blonde man with baby blue eyes and a heavy German accent said. A smaller man next to him agreed happily showing it in his chestnut colored eyes. Arthur thought it was a bit odd he had a curl off the side of his hair that didn't move.

"Then I'll start~! My name is Feliciano Vargas, I'm 21, my favorite food is pasta! I work here as a waiter and I'm dating Ludwig~." Feliciano said happily hugging the man next to him. Arthur could only guess he was the Ludwig Feliciano had talked of.

"Vell I guess I am next then. I am Ludwig Beilschmidt, I am 23, and I'm Alfred's partner on the force," Ludwig said looking reaching out to shake Arthur hand. Arthur happily shook his and seeing there was someone else there with a little class.

"Okay its my turn~! My name is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, I am 27, I work here as a cook with my lovely Lovi~" Antonio said his green eyes sparkling at the man next to him but sadly he was hit in the head by a Italian next to him who looked a lot but Feliciano but meaner.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT TOMATO BASTARD," The Italian bellowed before turning to Arthur and taking a deep breath, "Well, might as well introduce myself. My name is Romano Vargas, NOT LOVI! I'm 21 and work here as a waiter with my fratello, Feili," Romano sighed taking a drink from the wine glass in front of him. Arthur looked to the next man and heard an annoying laugh that just rubbed him the wrong way.

"Kusususu, I'm the awesome Gilbert! 29 and single. I will make you the best drink called The Gilbird named after my awesome lil birdie here~" The man named Gilbert said revealing a small yellow chick napping on his pure white hair. Arthur nodded then looked to the next man who was Francis, who he didn't really care to hear more about. Then there was Matthew who he already knew so he went to the next man, Tino. Tino laughed a little then put out his hand to shake Arthur's.

"My name is Tino Vainamoinen, I am 36 and I run this bar with my boyfriend Berwald." Tino explained as Berwald came up behind him putting an arm around him.

" 'm wife" Berwald said as Tino started to panic.

"I'm not your wife now go get the food," Tino yelled flustered. Berwald just walked away mumbling the word 'yet'. Arthur then looked at Tino up and down to see a sliver band on his ring finger. He smirked at the man causing him to blush more.

"Anyways... that is Berwald Oxenstierna. He is 40, and he liked to call me his wife all the time." Tino sighed, looking like he was about to cry. Berwald came back with four plates of food for everyone to share. Arthur was amazed at all the different foods. There was a plate of pasta, churros, wurst, and french fry with onion rings. Alfred yelled happily, saying how good Berwald's cooking was and started to eat, everyone soon followed. After a few hours, Gilbert started giving everyone drinks. Arthur tried to turn him down but was called a pussy by Alfred. Once hearing that, a nerve popped inside lil Artie's head.

"I can handle my liquor! I bet I could out drink all of you!" Arthur yelled. With a smirk Gilbert looked at him.

"Why don't we test that? How about drinking contest~" Gilbert started smirking at Arthur knowing he could bet him.

"I am willing but its no fun just the two of us, chap, who else would like to try?" Arthur said, looking around. Ludwig, Francis, and Tino raised there hands to join in. Gilbert laughed then headed to the bar making up twenty of his famous Gilbird mix drinks and bring them to the table giving five to each.

"I've seen grown men lose it from half of these, so who ever can drink all these is the winner." Gilbert stated putting five of the yellow drinks down in front of each of the men.

"Okay, well, let us start, no?" Francis said and everyone nodded drinking the first of their five. Alfred and the rest of the group just watched knowing this wouldn't end pretty for one of the five men.


	7. Drinking game

Arthur slowly drank his first of the five, feeling the drink burn his throat a little on the way down. He looked around seeing the others drinking theirs while Alfred and the others just watched. Gilbert was the first done, slamming his glass down on the table. Following him was Ludwig, Francis, Arthur, ending with Tino. They all looked at each other. None of them showed any signs of giving up after one.

"Okay vell time for drink two!" Ludwig declared, holding up his second glass in the air. Arthur started to feel the effects of his first drink already and knew this was a bad idea, but he couldn't chicken out now. He sighed as they all were about to start when Matthew spoke up.

"Francis can you stop playing this game" Matthew asked, trying to get Francis to put down his drink. Everyone stopped to watch the couple. Francis slowly put down his drink and looked at Matthew confused.

"What is wrong my dear Mattheu? A little drinking wont hurt me." Francis said putting his arm around Matthew's waist, pulling him close. Matthew blushed a bit at the close contact then realized he wouldn't win this debate easily. He pulled Francis' face to look at him then place a sweet loving kiss on the Frenchman's lips. Everyone's was shocked that the normally shy Matthew was doing such a public display of affection. Francis looked at his lover with a shocked look, never before seeing him act this way. Matthew pulled away then leaned to Francis' ear, whispering a few words no one heard. Once he was done, he moved away from Francis glaring at him.

"I am sorry my friends but I must retreat from this contest now" Francis said, sadly putting his drink in the middle of the table. With puppy dog eyes, he looked over to Matthew, who was now smiling and reaching over grabbing Francis' hand to hold it tightly. Alfred was shocked. No one had ever stopped Francis' from drinking. What did his brother say to him? He sat there a few seconds, thinking. Then he remembered. His little brother just kissed that man whore. He glared at Francis and was about to say something when Arthur raised his glass.

"Well the bloody frog is out lets keep going~" he yelled cheerfully, sounding already half drunk. Alfred laughed a bit at how the normal gentleman was now more of a laid-back guy than him. Everyone drank the rest of their drinks, and everything seemed fine. They all drank their drinks and seemed sober. Alfred looked at Arthur, who was rocking a bit in his chair.

"Hey, Artie, are you okay?"Alfred asked, placing a worried hand on Arthur's shoulder. Arthur looked at Alfred with wide eyes and shot up from his seat.

" YOU BLOODY BASTARD! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU DOING!? JUST CAUSE YOU HELPED ME DOES NOT MEAN YOU CAN PLACE YOUR HANDS ON ME AS YOU PLEASE!"Arthur screamed causing everyone to look at him shocked. Alfred just sat there in a moment, registering what had happened.

"Fusososososo~ seems Arthur lost the contest." Antonio laughed falling onto Romano's lap. Gilbert then stood up on his seat.

"I guess that makes the awesome me, the winner," He yelled, a bit buzzed. Ludwig sighed at his brother, knowing he had lost, seeing as he wasn't one hundred percent okay himself. At least he wasn't as bad as Arthur. Arthur looked at Gilbert and pushed him off the chair he was standing on.

"Zip-p it you nutter!" he groaned sluggishly walking around. Alfred got up to go while the others laughed.

"Ve~ looks like Gilbert lost" Feliciano said happily in-between laughs.

"NO! No one can beat the awesome me"He yelled slowly getting off the ground, rubbing his head. Francis chuckled then helped his friend up, pointing Tino to his attention.

"Sorry but Tino beat you. He is completely fine."

"NO HOW!"Gilbert yelled, falling to the ground, crying something about not being the awesome one anymore. With that Romano, stood up and grabbed Antonio.

"We have to go before you drunken idiots get too stupid," He said, pulling Antonio to the door.

"But lovi..." He tried to protest but was given the death glare from Romano.

"Well I guess. This is goodbye, my friends. See you at work tomorrow Feli, Tino, Gil~"Antonio cheered as he was pulled out the door. Everyone sighed, knowing the fun was going down hill from here. That was until they heard Arthur yelling at Alfred and they all looked over at the two.

"You bloody git! Why wont you just leave me alone?!" Arthur shouted angrily at Alfred, who just looked lost and confused. Everyone knew this wouldn't end pretty.

"That is a fine case of sexual tension," Francis suggested and everyone nodded in agreement. Alfred and Arthur didn't hear this. They just kept yelling at each other.

"Arthur, what the hell are you talking about your making to sense and your drunk!" Alfred yelled at the Brit in front of him. Arthur started to shake and tears dripped from his blurred green eyes.

"Shut up! You bloody bastard!" Arthur cried at Alfred, who was even more lost.

"Your acting crazy, dude. What's wrong with you," Alfred asked, slowly walking closer to the Brit. Arthur glared at him.

"Shut up, Alfred, or else ill make you shut up" the drunken man yelled looking at Alfred, who was still moving closer trying to help him friend.

"No, Arthur, I'm worried your not in the right mind and need to..." Alfred tried to say but stop when he felt Arthur wrap his arms around his neck.

"I said shut it," Arthur whispered before placing his lips on Alfred's to silence the man. Everyone watched, the two blushing while Gilbert let out a whistle. Alfred was lost for words, not knowing if he should push the Brit off or go along with the kiss. He was so lost. Why did kissing Arthur, an angel, feel so right? Slowly, Alfred pulled Arthur closer, deepening the kiss and pushing his tongue into the Brits mouth. Arthur moaned at this and held onto Alfred like his life depended on it. This was so wrong of him but it felt so right. Alfred loved the taste of Arthur's mouth. He just wanted it to be his and let no one else enjoy the sweet, wet, taste of Arthur's hot tongue. With heavy pants, they pulled apart. Arthur looked away in embarrassment while Alfred looked at his friends, who were acting like nothing had happened.

"I think we are going to get going," Alfred said before grabbing Arthur's hand and pulling him out of the pub, not letting him say a word to anyone. He shoved Arthur into the passenger seat then got in on his own side. Before Arthur could say another word, Alfred kissed him deeply looking into his shocked green eyes.

"I think I may like...love you dude."


	8. The Aftermath

The car ride home was as quiet as death, Arthur nor Alfred dared to say a word. Luckily after five minutes of breath taking quiet, they arrived home. Arthur quickly used his key to run inside, while Alfred sluggishly walked behind, feeling he had just made a big mistake. Slowly, he went to the bedroom where Arthur was sitting.

"ah...Dude I'm sorry, it's just I-i..uh." Alfred shuddered. Looking up to the other, Arthur rolled his eyes, then leisurely got up and walked to Alfred kissing him deeply.

"I thought I told you at the bar to shut the bloody hell up?" Arthur remarked, glaring at Alfred, who was blushing, confused by the Brits actions. Somehow, through his confusion, he was able to get out a small nod.

"Good, now I may be a bit under the table and will most likely not remember what you said but..." Arthur paused to kiss Alfred again.

"I may be fallen for you as well," Arthur uttered, looking away as to not see Alfred's face. But it wasn't long before Alfred put his hand on Arthur cheek and forced him to look in this eyes. Arthur was taken back by the happiness that sparkled in Alfred's eyes as he leaned in and place a soft kiss on his lips. Arthur closed his eyes in utter bliss and fell into a pit of pleasure, while Alfred slowly pushed him down on the bed. With ghost-like hands, Alfred was under Arthur's shirt, running his fingers over Arthur's chest and stomach causing him to shiver. Alfred pulled away from the kiss to only have Arthur wrap his arms around his neck and force him to kiss him again. Feeling his bottom lip being lightly bitten, Alfred opened his mouth and allowed Arthur's warm tongue into his mouth. Arthur felt like he was melting, warmth seem to come from Alfred's mouth and travel though his whole body. Alfred felt his lower regions tighten at Arthur's actions and slowly he licked down Arthur neck when something happened. Suddenly Arthur became limp in Alfred's arms. Panicked, Alfred looked up to see Arthur passed out. Alfred was in shock. Why now of all times did the Brit have to pass out? Slowly Alfred got up, covering the Brit with a blanket then sluggishly walking to the bathroom. Once inside, Alfred turned on a cold shower to rid the problem Arthur had built.'Why does this have to happen to me' he asked himself as he got in the shower.

The next morning Arthur awoke in bed with a pounding headache. With a loud groan, he got up, walking into the front room, where he discovered Alfred fast asleep on the coach.

"What the bloody hell happened last night?" Arthur groaned to force the memories back. The only things that he could recall was the drinking game, something happening, and then Alfred forced him home. 'why did he force me home' Arthur questioned himself. Looking down at Alfred again, he noticed the man was waking up.

"mmmmm..." Alfred groaned, sitting up on the coach and looking at Arthur. He sighed heavily.

"oh...its you..." He sighed again, throwing off the blankets and getting up. Looking at Arthur, his eyes filled up with sadness and anger. Arthur couldn't understand the man's reaction to him. Did he do something the night before to upset him? He could only think of one thing to do.

"A-Alfred, I don't remember what happened last night but I am sorry if I did anything to make you upset..." Arthur said, bowing his head in sadness. Alfred looked at the man, sadness gone from his eyes and replaced with pure anger.

"DONT SAY SORRY IF YOU DONT REMEMBER!" Alfred yelled as he walked away to the bathroom, slamming the door. Arthur stood there dumbfounded. What could he have possibly done to piss the American off so much? Meanwhile, Alfred was in the bathroom, panting in front of the mirror. His claws were out and his hair was tinted black, looking up at his monstrous self. He wanted nothing more than to break the mirror into a million pieces so he couldn't see the monster but he didn't think he could cover up why the mirror was broken again. His knee buckled and he fell to the floor as memories flooded his mind. 'Arthur...Arthur...ARTHUR' his mind screamed, but with a sudden bash to the wall it stopped. Alfred panted as blood dripped down from his head. He sighed when he saw his hair go back to normal, along with his hands. Slowly standing up, Alfred left the bathroom only to run right into Arthur.

"Alfred...I'm sorry I..." Arthur paused looking at Alfred head.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL HAPPENED!" Arthur yelled running to the bathroom and quickly returning with a towel.

"I went to take a shower and fell...sorry I got mad. So how about we get dressed and go to Tino's for some food, plus he makes this amazing drink for hang overs." Alfred said as Arthur wrapped his hand. With a nod, Arthur agreed and they got ready to go.

After they were ready, they headed to Tino's to get what Alfred called "the amazing hang over helper" and then go out shopping since Christmas was in two days and he had done close to no shopping since taking Arthur in. Once at Tino's place, they sat at the bar, where Tino happily took their order.

"Hey I got to go take a leak. I'll be back," Alfred said, getting up and heading to the bathroom. Arthur sat there alone until Tino walked up.

"So how did things go for you two last night?" Tino asked curiously.

"I don't remember last night well. Care to tell me what happened" Arthur asked thinking nothing bad happened.

"Wait! You forgot you kissed Alfred?! Poor guy." Tino said sadly, causing Arthur to spit out his drink.

"I-I what! no your joking..." Arthur said. But then a memory of the kiss came back to him and something about him liking Alfred. Slamming his head on the table, Arthur sighed deeply. What would he do now? As an angel, he couldn't be with a human. But for some reason, he had a feeling Alfred wasn't human. With a loud laugh, Alfred returned from the bathroom and Arthur jumped but did not speak a word of his newly remembered memories. HE just wanted it to stay forgotten, for now at least...

HEY GUYS! sorry i havent posted in a while i had family stuff to do. So heres chap 8 hope you like it please review. Any of you going to ohayocon? I AM! wanta meet up? im going as america so leave a review about it or pm me ; D


	9. The shoot heard in everyones heart

Arthur sat there while Alfred had a long, loud talk with Tino about how he should come back to the force. In his mind he didn't see why Tino would have left in the first place seeing as from what Alfred has said, he had a good job that paid amazingly and he was treated like a god by everyone. Arthur sighed trying his best to keep his mind on other things then the night before.

"Dude are you listening?" Alfred said to Arthur who snapped back to reality.

"W-what?" Arthur mumbled. Alfred laughed then stood up.

"Lets go out for a bit we have some Christmas shopping to do" Alfred said grabbing Arthur arm and dragging him out of the bar. Arthur panicked as he was pulled but once they were outside Alfred released him and looked at him.

"So whats bugging you dude?" Alfred asked looking Arthur in the eyes.

"Well I was wondering why Tino left the force? I don't mean to be a bother but is it something you could tell me?" Arthur asked a bit nervous that it may make Alfred mad.

"ill tell you but you must know its not pretty" Alfred said before starting his story.

Sitting on a bench outside of the police department, I hungrily ate a hamburger, while my partner Ludwig drank a cup of coffee. It was a few months in to our new jobs as your everyday police officers. The day was bright, as most summer days were, and Ludwig and I were taking a lunch break. There hadn't been much going on all day; a few routine traffic stops, and that was about it.

"Today has been so boring, man. Three traffic stops total. Nothing else." I complained in between bites of my food.

"It's a good day, then. It means that no one is in trouble."Ludwig replied. Within a few moments, a call came in on the walkies-talkies Ludwig and I had pinned to our shirts.

"_Calling all units to respond 10-18, there is a hostage situation at the corner of Main Street and Anderson Road. A man has taken a child hostage, and has fired warning shots. SWAT units ETA on scene thirty minutes."_

"Well, scratch that." Ludwig sighed, finishing off his coffee and tossing it in a nearby garbage can. I pretty much stuffed the rest of my hamburger into my mouth and tossed the wrapper away, heading to the squad car. I got in the driver's seat while Ludwig got in the passenger, and he responded to the call in his walkies-talkie, telling the operator that we were on our way to the scene and starting our shift for the day.

With lights flashing and sirens blaring, I sped to the scene, where a semicircle of a few police cruisers resided around the corner where a small shop was. I parked in the middle of the intersection next to an ambulance that was waiting on scene. Ludwig and I stepped out and looked around. The officer who was in charge walked over to us.

"You two, I want you to go over to the right of the circle. If that man decides to shoot before the S.W.A.T. sniper arrives, you're going to be the first ones to open fire. Be. Ready." He said. He was an albino man named Vladimir Petrescu; he was a thirty-year old officer of Romanian descent.

"Who is this guy that's taken the kid hostage?" I craned my neck to look in the window of the store, where a man wearing all black, with a ski mask, was standing, a pistol to a child's head.

"We don't know. We've been trying to communicate with him and get him to drop his weapon and come to us, but he won't budge." Vladimir explained.

"Alright. Well, we'll get into position." Ludwig and I walked over to the cruiser of a friend of mine's and took position, grabbing my pistol from its holster and standing behind the car. My friend, the man whom the cruiser was assigned to, was sitting in the driver's seat, receiving and giving messages through a radio. His name was Mathias, and he didn't seem too thrilled about the situation.

"You alright, Mat?" I asked. He shook his head, looking over to the ambulance.

"My boyfriend is right there standing in front of the ambulance. See that paramedic with the blonde hair? Yeah, that's my boyfriend. Lukas."

"And?" I raised an eyebrow, a bit confused as to why it was bothering him that his boyfriend was on scene.

"I don't want him here… It's too dangerous. I mean, the least he could do is take cover." Mathias complained before relaying a message through the radio. He turned back to me and Ludwig. "Will one of you take over my position so I can go talk to him?"

"I'll do it." Ludwig said as Mathias stood from the driver's seat. Mat smiled gratefully at the man and lightly jogged over to the ambulance. Ludwig took a seat in the cruiser and began doing Mathias' job of keeping everything updated.

I stood quietly for about twenty minutes. Nothing had happened. Any attempts to communicate had been ignored by the suspect, and things were becoming increasingly tense. The suspect was now shouting out threats that he was going to shoot his hostage in the head, then kill himself.

Finally, we got word that S.W.A.T. had set up a sniper who had a perfect view of the target. I knew who the sniper was; it was Tino Väinämöinen; everyone's favorite Finn who had deadly accuracy with a sniper rifle. He was a dedicated part of the force.

The suspect realized that some of the cops were backing away from the windows in the shop, and that gave him to idea to get out of sight from most of us. I could only see a speck of his shoulder from where I was, which worried me.

I didn't know what kind of a struggle Tino was going through. He had two options; to take a shot and miss, or to take a shot and possibly kill the kid as well as the perpetrator.

A grueling five minutes passed. Then another. Major Petrescu was getting impatient, and very worried. The suspect was becoming erratic, and had fired a warning shot into the ceiling.

I listened to Vladimir's conversation with Tino, who was lying atop a building, staring down the scope of a sniper rifle.

"Väinämöinen, you have to take the shot, he's going to kill this kid here soon."

"_I don't have a clear shot, Petrescu. I'll either miss or hit the kid."_

The suspect moved erratically, and a gun shot rang out. Another warning shot in the ceiling. The perpetrator then placed the barrel back to the skull of the child he was holding.

"Just take the damn shot!" Petrescu shouted. Within seconds, two shots rang out. I saw the suspect's head pretty much explode from the force of a bullet's impact, but I also saw the kid slump to the ground.

Some of the officers walked in, and one hurried out just to throw up on the sidewalk. I knew the sight was gruesome. That's why I simply leaned against the car and listened to the police scanner as officers communicated. Paramedics rushed the kid to the hospital, and everyone was on their toes about his condition. The suspect was obviously dead on site.

Ludwig and I eventually made our way back to the station after we had been given the 'OK' to leave. At the station, one of the most heartbreaking scenes was unfolding.

Tino and his then boyfriend Berwald were there. Tino was sitting in a chair, sobbing, crying out that he could have done more, and he should have taken the shot sooner. Berwald was crouched in front of the younger man, his large hand's on the smaller Finn's shoulders.

"Tino, y' couldn't have done anything more than what y' did. You made th' right choice." Berwald said quietly. Tino shook his head frantically, denying the statement.

"I-I didn't! I should have reacted quicker! The kid got shot and i-it's my fault!" He broke down even more, if it were possible. He was a mess, physically and emotionally. His clothes were messed up and his badge was sitting on the floor a few feet away from where he and Berwald were.

"Tino, y' can't let this get t' y' s' much… Please, y' have t' calm down…" Berwald pleaded. His typically calm and composed tone was starting to fail him, and he was getting a bit emotional too. I could only imagine how hard it was to try to console the inconsolable.

"B-Berwald, I can't…" Tino tried to take a breath, but it was shaky, and nothing could calm his emotions.

"I-I quit this job, this life, I-I can't do this anymore! I've fucked u-up so bad… I-I just can't do it anymore… I can't s-stay here…"

"Tino…" Berwald sighed, his voice trembling slightly. "I-If y' quit, I quit. We'll leave this all behind… We'll get y' some help, alright…?"

Tino could only nod, unable to speak through his sorrowful crying. I almost found myself shedding a tear as he embraced Berwald tightly, as if he were clinging to life itself.

Alfred finished his story looking at ground sadly while Arthur stood there shocked with tears in his eyes. Arthur never would have guess that had happened to someone as good as Tino. Alfred sighed then smiled to Arthur.

"lets forget about the sad stuff and go shopping~~~!" He yelled pulling Arthur down the street.


End file.
